The Hawk and The Dove
by RoczaDeb
Summary: MacGyver's enemies make a fatal error when they mistake Major General Jack O'Neill for Mac. JS est. MacGyver Xover.


**The Hawk and the Dove**

By Rocza

Status: Complete

Sequel Information: None

Series Information: None

Season: Future Season

Spoilers: None

Categories: Action/Adventure, Crossover

Crossover: MacGyver

Pairing: Jack/Sam established

Content Level: R

Content Warning: Violence, Strong Language

Summary: MacGyver's enemies make a fatal error when they mistake Major General Jack O'Neill for Mac.

Archive Permissions: Any who want it are welcome. Just give me credit.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions; not me. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted without the author's consent. I also don't own MacGyver or any of its characters.

Author's Notes: This story has JS established ship, but the relationship isn't central to the plot. The background story is that Jack and Sam were and have continued to work. Jack in DC and Sam either in Colorado or Atlantis. I didn't specify. Regardless, they have been apart several months and Jack is heading for their joint vacation spot when trouble strikes.

For the purposes of this story, SAM is Sean A. Malloy and Sam is Colonel Samantha Carter. It is confusing on purpose.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

As Major General Jack O'Neill slowly regained consciousness, he was struck by a single thought. _This was all Carter's fault._ If she hadn't called him while he was driving to make that most simple and silly request, he would even now be sharing the small rented cabin with her. He wouldn't have stopped for any other reason. Hell, he had told his secretary that if the world needed saving, to call someone else. No, only Sam could make him change course and delay their reunion after two long months of separation. Therefore, it was all her fault.

Slowly the voices arguing quietly across the room seeped into his consciousness. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but the odd, mad giggle made him reconsider his options. Somebody was more than a few fries short of a Happy Meal. He might want to play along if the bad guys were unstable.

The fog slowly receded and was replaced with a slight pounding in his temples and a bad taste in his mouth. Jack hated knock-out drugs. He hated them when they were Dr. Frasier's way of ensuring he had agood night of sleep. He hated them now. He especially hated them when some crazy nit decided to use them on him for some nefarious purpose.

This brought him right back to Sam. If she hadn't insisted that he stop and pick up more Diet Coke on his way, he would have never stopped at the quiet mom and pop grocery store. He would have never caught the attention of the wacko in the parking lot and the aforementioned nut job would never have been able to stick him with the tranquilizers. Yup, from now on Carter would have to stick to beer or water. Diet Coke was obviously the work of the devil.

Jack tried to get a sense of his surroundings as the headache began to fade to manageable levels. The place had a slight echo, like a warehouse or industrial shop, with hard concrete floors. Jack was glad that somehow he had kept both his boots and his jacket. His hands were tied behind his back, but his feet were free.

Jack opened his eyes slightly for a quick peek of his surroundings. He didn't like what he saw. He was in a metal cage that was bare of any useable objects. The bars for the cage were spaced fairly far apart, so the cage was meant to be used for people or large animals. Either way, he didn't like the implications. _Great!_ He couldn't quite see the arguing voices. _But then__they can't see me._

Jack carefully flexed his wrists to see if the bindings would give. _Okay, that would be a 'no.' _He slowly sat up and gave his cage a more careful look. The metal cage looked solid enough. But the lock was old and easily accessible from the interior of the cage. Jack gave a slight grin. Sam wasn't the only one who could pick a lock or two. All he needed were his hands and some time to examine the lock.

"God damn it, Murdock. This isn't some kind of game," one of the voices shouted, no longer satisfied with arguing quietly.

Jack listened to the chilling giggle again, "Ah, but it is. Life and, most especially, death is an elaborate game. MacGyver and I have both been playing this game a long time…And this time, with his son's life on the line, I will win." The mad giggle turned into an evil laugh.

Jack felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. That guy was wacko. Jack felt sorry for this MacGyver guy. He wouldn't want the brand of insanity turned on him.

"You're fucking nuts," the first voice accused. Jack smiled in agreement.

"Of course, I am. That's why you hired me to kill the Boy Scout. Now, shall we see if our guest is awake?"

_Now, I have been called many things, but never Boy Scout. Oh crap, they're on their way._ Jack listened as the voices grew louder. He pushed himself up. He would stand to face his captors. He never did like to give them the satisfaction of looming over him.

As he stood, his arms pressed into his back and he felt the unexpected, but most welcome weight of his gun, still holstered. _Well, well, what do we have here? Apparently crazy bad guys are also incompetent. Sweet!_

Jack suppressed a grin as the group of four men approached his cage. The short blonde was dress flamboyantly and had a crazy grin that matched the mad giggle Jack had heard earlier. _That has to be Murdock_. Two of the other men were trailing behind the last and had the stamp of bodyguards. Jack dismissed them. They were no more than street toughs, not even worth the pay as bodyguards.

Jack focused on the last man, the seemingly sane and not-so-stupid one in the group. He had on an expensive suit and shoes. He looked like he would be more at home in the corporate boardroom than in this dirty warehouse. He was strutting around like some two-bit Mafioso out of one of the Godfather movies.

And he was completely unfamiliar. Jack couldn't recall ever seeing the man or even a picture of him. So, Jack had no idea who this guy was or why he would want Jack dead. Now, Jack had more than his fair share of enemies. But he did try to know who they were and why they wanted him dead. This guy wasn't even on the radar.

_Crap!_ Jack surreptitiously dug his hands into his back pockets, hoping that if the bad guys had forgotten to check for a gun, then by chance, they forgot his knife as well. _Yes!_ Jack carefully pulled out his prize, unfolded the blade, and began to saw through the ropes.

"Ah, MacGyver, it's been too long," the one Jack had identified as Murdock crooned.

Jack double checked the area. _Nope, I'm still the only one in the cage. So either he is talking to me or a figment of his imagination._ Jack glanced at the Mafioso and saw the same expectant look. _Me?_ _What the hell? Are they all nuts? This is so not my day._ "Uh…right...well, not nearly long enough in my opinion." _Great, O'Neill, just antagonize the crazy people. _

Murdock laughed suddenly, drawing startled looks from the suit and his goons. "Same old MacGyver."

Jack continued to watch Murdock warily. _So, this MacGyver guy is a smart-ass too. Cool! That makes faking it just a bit easier. _

"So, what's the deal?" Jack asked the mobster wannabe, trying to figure out just what in the hell was going on.

The guy seemed to shift uncomfortably, "There is no deal. You had a chance to accept our offer and you made it quite clear that you wouldn't be backing down anytime soon. You've left us no other choice. Without you, the small environmentalist movement to save the swamplands will dry up and disappear. My organization will move in and secure the deeds. You cannot stand in the way of progress, Dr. MacGyver."

"I see," Jack replied, clearly baffled. "Well, obviously you had no choice, Mr.…?"

"Carbone," the man spat, clearly angry that Jack couldn't be bothered to remember his name. _As if I ever knew it, Jackass._

"Yeah…So, I hope you understand that you have left me no choice as well," Jack replied. He felt the ropes part on his wrists and tried to hide his new freedom with a grin.

Mr. Carbone appeared confused and was about to ask Jack what he meant when Murdock interrupted, "Enough of this small talk, MacGyver. I have SAM." Murdock turned and setup a small laptop on the table next to him.

Jack froze and felt like his heart had stopped. _How the hell did this bastard get Carter? _"If you've so mach as harmed a hair…"

"Blah, blah, blah. Please, MacGyver, you are so predictable," Murdock interrupted. "If you will direct your gaze to the computer…As you can see, your son is alive and unharmed."

_Son? _Jack looked closely at the computer and saw a young man with dark brown hair banging on the walls of a cell that was the identical twin to Jack's cage. Jack carefully took a breath, trying not to let his relief show. _My wife is fine. This psychotic bastard doesn't have her._ He slowly looked up at Murdock. _Sam must be the name of MacGyver's son._ "Where is he?"

"He's fine. And don't worry. I don't plan on hurting him at all. I just need him to witness your death and report it to the proper authorities," Murdock replied smoothly.

Jack was reallyconfused. _He wanted the cops to know that he committed murder? Murdock is way crazier than I suspected._ "Why in the hell would you want that?"

"Please, MacGyver. Your death will wash away the stain on my otherwise spotless career. Obviously, Mr. Carbone can't be the witness since he ordered the hit. But Mr. Malloy can attest to both your identity and my long standing grudge. It's the perfect setup." Murdock was once again grinning like a maniac.

_Okay, this has gotten way too creepy._ Jack decided that he had heard enough. He released all the tension in his body as he prepared to make his move. "So he's nearby then?" Jack asked in a subdued tone, trying to throw Murdock off guard.

"Of course, just in the next room," Murdock replied quickly with a sinister smirk.

"Good. Then I don't need you anymore." Jack swiftly pulled, aimed, and fired his pistol in one smooth movement. The round hit Murdock square between the eyes. And before the mist that exploded out of the back of Murdock's head could settle, Jack had his pistol aimed at the would be land tycoon with a steady hand.

"Now, Mr. Carbone, I would like you to order your two goons to toss their weapons across the room," Jack ordered.

"Do it!" Carbone ordered as his guards were already reaching to comply. Carbone was standing in shock staring at Murdock's body.

His left hand encountered another unexpected bump in his jacket pocket. _No, they can't be this dumb._ Jack calmly reached in and pulled out his cell phone. _Okay, maybe they are this stupid. Have I been kidnapped by morons? _

Jack waited until both the bodyguards had carefully tossed their pistols out of reach thenhit speed dial for the SGC by feel. "Walter, it me. I need two teams to secure my location stat. The Odyssey can provide transportation. I have one dead hostile and three hostiles under my control with an unknown number in the area and at least one other hostage. And Walter, don't you dare tell my wife. O'Neill out." Jack snapped the phone shut and smirked as Carbone jumped at the sound

"Now, Mr. Carbone," Jack started coolly with his pistol still firmly pointed at the guy. "As nice as this distraction is, I am on VACATION. I have never heard of you, your organization, this Murdock character, the 'save the swamplands' gig, or this MacGyver guy. Though frankly, I think I just did him a favor by putting that psychopath over there out of his misery...I don't have a son...I do have a beautiful wife that I haven't seen in over two months. And this little diversion of yours has delayed our reunion by several hours. So, PLEASE, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

Jack derived no small pleasure from watching the man squirm for an answer as he eyed the gory mess of his hired hit man.

"You fucking shot him! Fucking hell!" Carbone ranted. "Just blew his fucking brains out!" Suddenly, all the fight left the stricken man and his self important image faded. In its place was a scared man who didn't want to die and knew he was facing his death.

"And what exactly did you think he was gonna do to me?" Jack asked.

Before Carbone could form a coherent reply, Colonel Dixon busted into the room with his team right behind him. Dixon surveyed the scene as his team moved to clear the room and secure the prisoners.

With the room secured and a protesting Carbone now kneeling under the watchful eye of Bosworth and Wells, Colonel Dixon finally approached Jack in his cage. "General, fancy meeting you here," Colonel Dixon teased as Jack finally re-holstered his pistol.

"Yeah, yeah, just open the damn door, funnyman," Jack retorted smoothly.

"Space Ghost is secure," Dixon reported over the radio, as Balinsky opened the simple lock.

"Copy, second hostage is secure. In pursuit of one hostile," the radio reported back with a familiar voice. Jack breathed a quiet sigh of relief. At least the kid was fine.

Jack looked back at Dixon, "Reynolds?"

Dixon smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yes, Sir."

Jack turned his thoughts back to his delayed vacation and the time he was missing out on with Sam. He doubted that he had been unconscious long enough to go too far, but he dreaded the thought of having to delay even longer just to get back to her. No doubt this mess would take at least several hours to clean up. Providing local law enforcement could be persuaded to work quickly.

"You didn't happen to see my rental on the way in, did you?" Jack asked. He hoped that if the criminals were stupid enough to leave him a cell phone and his gun that they were dumb enough to drive his rented Jeep to their 'lair.' _Stupid is as stupid does_.

Dixon grinned, "Green Jeep with DC plates?" he asked. When Jack nodded, Dixon smirked and turned away, "Nope, haven't seen it, Sir."

Jack turned a friendly grin on Dixon, "You know, Dave. One of these days, I'll have to see you promoted out of the field so you can spend more 'quality' time with that brood of yours."

"You could do that, Jack, but then I'd have to tell Sam about that time in Vegas when you paid that…"

"Alright fine," Jack interrupted. "Stay a colonel for the rest of your career, for all I care."

"Thank you, Sir," Dixon continued to grin.

Jack was about to reply when the radio interrupted, "Sierra-Golf-One-Three-Niner, we have a Code Loki on Space Ghost. Do you copy?"

Dixon and Balinsky instantly brought up their weapons and aimed at Jack. Code Loki was used to identify a situation where an SGC member's identity had been duplicated and needed to be confirmed. Regardless of the situation, the teams were to secure the two individuals in question until the correct identity could be established. Jack should have expected it based on Murdock's and Carbone's reactions. He should have, but he didn't.

"Oh, fer crying out loud. Can anything else go wrong today?" Jack exclaimed as he raised his hands to his head and allowed Balinsky to strip him of his weapons while Colonel Dixon kept him covered. Jack was pleased to note that Balinsky was not too stupid to leave the cell phone or the knife let alone the gun.

"Copy, Code Loki. Space Ghost One is secure," Dixon replied after Jack had been placed under guard. "Sorry, Sir," he apologized, no longer using the light, friendly tone.

Jack just gave a tired sigh, "Don't be sorry, Dave. I'm the one that created that damn code." _Now, if it could be used on someone else for once. How many times have I been copied now?_

"Copy, Space Ghost Two secure. Area secure. Sierra-Golf-Three-Niner, returning to rendezvous point Alpha."

Jack could hear someone pleading in the hallway, approaching the room, "Please, we need to find my dad. Murdock is going to kill him."

"Sir, please try to calm down. If your father or Murdock are in the area, we will know momentarily," a sergeant Jack didn't know escorted the man Jack recognized from the laptop into the room.

_SAM. His name is SAM._

"No! You don't understand how dangerous Murdock…is…" SAM rounded the doorway and walked into the room with his escort. He barely managed to stop before he stepped into the slowly expanding puddle of blood.

SAM blanched then turned slightly green before turning back to his escort. "That…that…w-was Murdock." He quickly turned away from the body, looking anywhere but there. Finally, his eyes caught sight of Jack, "Dad! You're all right!" The green color slowly faded and was replaced by a big smile as he strode towards Jack.

Jack gave a tired sigh. _Definitely another duplicate situation. _

Colonel Dixon intercepted the young man, "I'm sorry, son, but you have to keep your distance from the General right now."

"General? But…Dad, what's going on?" he demanded.

Jack just shook his head, "Sorry kid, I'm not your dad. You must be Sam."

"Uh, yeah. But…"

"Trust me, kid. Name's Jack O'Neill. Major General, Air Force type, one each," Jack replied with a grin.

"Sorry, it's just…you look a lot like my dad. I'm Sean Malloy. SAM to my friends," SAM replied as he eyed Jack closely.

They waited in an uneasy silence for a few minutes before they finally heard the rest of SG-3 approach.

"…and stop calling me 'Sir,' fer crying out loud! It makes me feel old. I told you the name is Mac. M-A-C. Mac. You can say 'Mac' can't you?"

Jack watched SAM as the voice floated down the hallway. The kid instantly relaxed as he recognized the voice. Jack nodded to himself. It matched what Murdock had said. SAM was MacGyver's son. However, when MacGyver finally rounded the door frame, hands firmly clasped on his head, Jack was still unprepared to for the striking resemblance.

MacGyver took several steps into the room before freezing in place as he caught sight of Jack. Jack carefully noted several differences. Mac had slightly longer hair that was more blonde then brown and less grey. He also had fewer lines around his eyes and mouth.

Most noticeable to Jack were the missing scars. Jack couldn't find the familiar marks he faced on a daily basis. MacGyver was definitely not a clone. But beyond that the two men were nearly identical. They matched in height and build, eye color, and facial features. Jack would bet that they were even sporting the same frown. The effect was rather eerie.

Not surprisingly, Jack was the first one to recover. Odd was in his job description. Jack turned to Colonel Reynolds who was still comparing the two closely, "Seen enough, Steve?"

Colonel Reynolds turned fully back to Jack, "Yes, Sir." He then looked over to Colonel Dixon and received a smile and a nod, "Alright, Code Loki terminated."

Reynolds gestured for his team to release MacGyver and help Dixon's team in securing the prisoners. Jack was both pained and gratified to see MacGyver immediately grab SAM in a hug then checked him over for injuries before grabbing him again.

Jack sighed, "Finally, something goes right today. Balinsky!"

"Sir!" Balinsky smiled. The sergeant had already pulled out Jack's weapons and was carefully handing them back one at a time.

"Thanks…Reynolds, Dixon, if I could speak with you a moment," Jack pulled Colonel Dixon and Colonel Reynolds out of earshot of the others. "Report," Jack commanded, quietly.

"General, the area is secure. The only other hostage found, Sean Malloy, was freed, unharmed. When we encountered MacGyver, we were unsure of his identity and due to his strong resemblance, I initiated the Code Loki," the colonel reported quickly.

"Good," Jack stated. "That…is Mr. Carbone," Jack gestured to the man in the expensive suit. "Apparently he wants to buy a bunch of swampland and Dr. MacGyver…" Jack gestured to where Sam and MacGyver were talking quietly, "was being a bit pesky about the whole thing." Jack paused, collecting his thoughts. "Carbone hired Murdock…" Jack gestured to the body on the floor, "to kill MacGyver. Murdock decided to use Malloy as both bait and witness, which I found rather odd, but hey, I thought the guy was a bit off his rocker from the beginning.

"Regardless, somehow the crazy killer grabbed me instead of his target. Why? I don't know. How? He used some kind of drugged dart. I was at Miss Ellie's Grocery off Highway 340 outside of Rileyville. We ARE still in Virginia, right?" Jack asked.

Colonel Dixon smiled, "Yes, Sir, just outside Shenandoah National Park."

"Excellent. Reynolds, call the local sheriff and get him out here ASAP. The sooner they get here, the sooner we can get the hell out of here. Oh yeah, Dixon, contact the Odyssey and have them beam in some transportation. As far as the local law enforcement is concerned, you guys are my security detail. When the sheriff asks, you were too far away to prevent the incident, but close enough to respond to the threat." Jack paused again then checked his watch. "Yeah, that should work. I was out about 2 hours. Anything else?" Jack asked as he eyed his team leaders.

"Yes, Sir. What do you want to do about Dr. MacGyver?" Colonel Reynolds asked quickly, his eyes darting over to the man who so closely resembled Jack.

"Why?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, Sir…um, if you could impersonate him, then…well…" Reynolds stumbled to a halt.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jack supplied. "For now, start a background check. We'll get his contact information and go from there. Anything else?" He looked over both of his team leaders, "Alright, brief your teams away from the others." Jack dismissed them with a nod and pulled out his phone.

Jack pulled out his cell phone and with a deep breath called his wife. He really wasn't looking forward to this call. But he knew that Sam would be really worried by now. He walked away from the others in the room and hit his speed dial.

Jack smiled at her breathy reply after two rings, "Carter."

"Hey, babe, it's me."

"Jack! Are you alright? Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for hours," he could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. I just got a bit tied up. It's nothing to worry about, but I'm not going to make it there for a few more hours. I didn't want you to worry." Jack tried to sound un-worried and soothing. "I'll be there as soon as I finish cleaning up this mess. I'm sorry I couldn't be there sooner." Jack put all the emotion he could in his voice. He needed her to know how much this delay was killing him.

"I know, honey. Are you okay?" she asked, quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," he repeated. _Nothing that seeing you won't fix._

"Jack?" Sam asked firmly.

"Yes, Sam?" he cautiously answered. He was worried now. She only used that tone when she wanted to make sure he was listening.

"I talked to Walter, Jack."

_Crap! _"Oh and how is Walter these days?" he asked casually.

She sighed, "He's worried sick about you, Jack. Now, what's going on?"

_Damn. Walter ratted him out._ "It's…complicated. But I'm fine. Really. Everything is completely under control. Dixon and Reynolds are here making sure it stays that way. I'll tell you the whole story when I get there. Promise."

He heard her sigh over the phone, "I know, love. I was just worried. I'll hold you to your promise." She sounded more tired than worried now.

"I know, babe. I plan on it. I'll be there as soon as I can. Wait up for me?" Jack asked, hopefully. Jack felt odd asking for that small favor, but right now he needed her. He needed to know that she would be waiting for him.

"Always, love," she replied promptly. "See you soon."

Jack broke into a big grin, "See ya soon, Sam." He slowly closed the phone and shut his eyes. He allowed himself a moment to picture her sitting on her couch waiting for him to come home. He could almost forget the assassin, the stranger with his face, and the crazy situation he found himself in. It almost made him feel normal. And normal felt good. _I could use a bit more normal in my life._

Jack opened his eyes, finally ready to face the world again. He scanned the room and found Dixon and his team gone. Reynolds' team was watching the prisoners while Reynolds was busy chatting with MacGyver and Malloy.

_Time to bite the bullet. _Jack sighed and headed over to Reynolds and his doppelganger. He couldn't avoid the man any longer. _Man, I hate this double thing._

Jack watched the group as he walked over. MacGyver was animatedly discussing something that was obviously boring Reynolds to tears. As he got close enough, he could hear what appeared to be a lengthy description on how to make a smoke bomb out of household chemicals. Just as Jack stepped into the group, Reynolds finally had enough.

"Fine. Just, next time, make sure you use it on the enemy and not my men." Reynolds gave Jack a curt nod and short, "General," and stormed back to his team.

Jack raised an eyebrow, reminiscent of Teal'c, "Well, seems you're making friends, Dr MacGyver."

"It's Mac. I'm not that kind of doctor," his double replied casually. Suddenly, MacGyver shoved out his hand to Jack, "General, I wanted to thank you. You and your men saved SAM and…well, I owe you a lot for that."

Jack carefully accepted his thanks and smiled, "You're welcome. Though, I have to admit, most of it was saving my own ass. And please, I prefer to go by Jack. I get enough 'Generals' and 'Sirs' to make my head spin as it is."

Mac and SAM both smiled in response. They had an awkward conversation about nothing for several minutes before SAM finally asked what everyone had been thinking from the moment Jack and Mac stood in the same room together.

"So, could you two be related or something?" SAM's smile slowly faded as he took in the pained expressions from both men. "I mean, it's a hell of a coincidence otherwise…"

"I doubt it," Jack replied after an uncomfortable silence, "I was adopted."

Jack let those old memories resurface. He had never known his parents, just the kindly nuns that ran the small Catholic orphanage in Chicago. His brothers and sisters had been the other orphans. He was nearly five when he finally met his adoptive parents, the O'Neills. And when he was old enough, they had told him about the death of his parents in a car accident, shortly after his birth. The O'Neills had never hidden his adoption from him and had encouraged him to ask questions about his birth family. The name on his birth certificate was Jonathan James O'Mara, but he had proudly worn the O'Neill name his whole life.

MacGyver seemed to share his uncomfortable thoughts, "I wasn't. I was an only child, though I always wanted a brother or a sister." He turned his smile to his son, "But a son is more than enough to keep me happy."

Jack let himself dwell for a few moments on his own long lost son before forcefully pulling himself back, "Family is everyone close to you. Don't overlook parts of your family, just because of the accident of birth."

Mac was about to reply when Colonel Dixon escorted the petite female Sheriff into the room. The Sheriff took in the whole room before announcing, "I need everyone outside NOW! You are contaminating my crime scene. Move it!"

The whole group slowly moved out the door. Mr. Carbone and his goons carefully escorted, while the rest followed in an orderly manner. Jack stayed till last to make sure all his men complied with the order. He gave the Sheriff his most innocent smile as he exited the room.

He was surprised when she stepped up beside him, "I should have known you'd be hip deep in this, Mac. But where did all these military goons come from. That's not your usual style of mischief. I know how you hate violence and guns."

Jack coughed rather loudly to avoid laughing at the young woman outright, "Sorry. I don't think we've met." He held up a hand to forestall the woman's protest. He pulled out his military ID card, "I'm Major General Jack O'Neill."

The Sheriff took the card with an angry glint in her eye. However, after scrutinizing the card and the man before her, it changed to confused. "But…Oh my God, you look just like Mac!"

Jack smirked, "Yeah, we kind of got that earlier. Sorta freaked out my security detail." Jack started walking again, following his not so subtle escort, Colonel Reynolds, down the hallway.

"So, General…" she started again.

"Jack, please," Jack interrupted.

"Jack…I've lost all credibility, haven't I?" the sheriff asked, sincerely.

Jack couldn't help himself as he laughed at her comment and was rewarded with her tentative smile, "Not at all, Sheriff." Jack leaned over to whisper, "Just bluff your way through it. Nobody will notice."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, it's work for me for years," he confided.

"Alright…so, I guess I'll start with your statement, Jack," she gave him a confident smile and pulled out her notebook and tape recorder.

"Ah, well, I was minding my own business on an errand for my wife when I was brutally assaulted, drugged, and kidnapped…or would that be general-napped?" Jack continued to relay the pertinent details without revealing that his 'security detail' was beamed in from Colorado.

After the interview, Jack dutifully turned in his sidearm to the crime scene technician and submitted to GSR testing and fingerprinting. When the technician asked to take pictures of the dart wound, Jack told him to make sure he shot his good side.

Several hours later, the crime scene had been processed, all the statements had been taken, and finally, Jack was allowed to leave. He practically bounced to his rental Jeep. He wasn't even fazed when Colonel Dixon and his team climbed into one of the black SUVs and followed him down the dirt road. This time he ignored Ellie's Grocery and headed straight for the little rented cabin where Sam was waiting for him. There was no way he was stopping for evil Diet Coke now.

He didn't even make it to the door of the little cabin before it swung open showing Sam. Her smile matched his as he took the last few steps and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Missed you," he whispered into her neck.

"Missed you, too, love." She ran a critical eye over him looking for damage.

He grinned at her, "I'm fine, babe. Really." They turned together, Jack still firmly holding on to wife as they went into the cabin. "Although, I think I might be an evil twin…" and he started to tell the strange tale of how the quest for Diet Coke led to a crazy assassin, a greedy land tycoon, and a goody-two-shoes double.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

END


End file.
